Usuario:Marcelo Marroquin/Prototipo enemigo del ESE
El Gelomático (Glice en inglés; ''ガルアイス Garuaisu'' en japonés) es un enemigo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS que aparece en el Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial y en Smashventura. Los Gelomáticos parecen neumáticos negros que ruedan por todas las superficies sólidas. Si un personaje está cerca de un Gelomático, éste se detendrá, se abrirá, y realizará un ataque de parálisis que congela al personaje. Aunque un jugador normalmente trataría de salir del hielo, un Gelomático nunca ataca después de congelar al jugador, y escapar del hielo solo le daría una oportunidad al Gelomático para atacar de nuevo. Al igual que los Jyk acuáticos, los Gelomáticos solo aparecen en zonas congeladas. Etimología El nombre del Gelomático proviene de la combinación de la palabra Gélido y el sufijo Mático, refiriéndose a su elemento (hielo) y a su naturaleza automática, respectivamente. Así mismo, la terminación mático puede ser una referencia a su forma de neumático. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Son negros en su mayoría, pero tienen líneas azules que marcan las divisiones en las que se puede separar el Gelomático a la hora de atacar. Su forma es semejante a la de una llanta o neumático. Poseen en el centro algo similar a un ojo, y por dentro tienen tres brazos de color azul que sostienen las partes en las que se separa al atacar. Ruedan por el suelo, paredes y techos. Nunca dejan de girar si se les deja solos, por lo que a menudo se autodestruyen en las emboscadas. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Gelomático :Un soldado del ejército subespacial que se mueve como nadie por cuesta y paredes. Al igual que un Llamático, abre su caparazón para atacar, pero en vez de fuego libera olas de frío. Si el ataque hace blanco, el jugador se queda congelado. Para zafarte mueve rápidamente la palanca de control hacia los lados. Son seres muy agresivos. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Glice :A soldier in the Subspace Army that moves easily up walls and slopes alike. Like a Glire, it sheds its outer shells to attack, but it releases waves of bitter cold instead of fire. This attack will freeze the player in a lump of ice if it hits. To escape quickly, move the Control Stick rapidly back and forth. This combative enemy will attack whenever it can. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS Gelomático vuelve a tener una aparición en la serie en la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Su función es ser un enemigo común en Smashventura y también aporta un trofeo exclusivo. Su forma de atacar es idéntica a la de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español :Gelomático :Los Gelomáticos te atacarán con hielo si te acercas demasiado. Su corto alcance lo compensan con velocidad, ¡así que ve con cuidado o te convertirán en un cubito de hielo! Si lo hacen, muévete de un lado a otro para recuperarte. Como es de suponer, son débiles contra el fuego, así que si puedes golpéalos con algo caliente. Inglés Versión americana :Glice :A rotating enemy that likes to follow the terrain. The blue one is called Glice. It'll release a blast of icy damage if fighters wander too close, freezing them if they are caught in it. Quickly wiggle around to break free. Use fire attacks against it—it has a weakness to them! Versión europea :Glice :Glices will hit you with an ice attack if you get too close. What they lack in attack range, they make up for in speed, so watch out or you'll end up frozen solid! If that happens, do some wiggling around to recover. Glices are weak against fire, so if you can, hit them with something hot. Curiosidades *El Gelomático es el único enemigo con resistencia al hielo. Véase también *Llamático *Electromático